Summer Chaos
by Enchanted Kagome
Summary: School's finally over, and Kagome's brother, Miroku, is staying for the summer. She invited her best friend, Sango, and Sango's cousin over as well. But what happens when Kagome and Inu-Yasha bumps head to head, and hell's unleashed?
1. School's Over

**Summer Chaos**

by: Enchanted Kagome

**Chapter One-School's Over**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The last bell of the school day, and school **year**, finally rang.

"Oh my god, Sango! I can't wait until next week! Miroku's finally coming back!" Kagome shouted out happily.

"It's not like you haven't seen him," Sango grumbled. This is the only topic where she **definitely** will **not** agree with her best friend. Miroku may be Kagome's older brother, but that **doesn't** make him less of a lecher.

***Flashback***

_12 year-old Sango followed her friend, Kagome, up the steps of the Higurashi Shrine. Kagome opened the front door and walked in. Sango followed her friend. However, she soon found her hands in those of a "stranger."_

_"Oh beauteous maiden, tell me thy name." _

_"Uh...I'm Sango, a friend of Kagome's."_

_"I see. My sister certainly has good choice in friends."_

_Sango blinked, feeling her face heat up from embarrassment. However, that soon turned to **anger** as Miroku's hand wandered...um..._

_In the blink of an eye, Miroku had been kicked out of his own house, with a glaring and fuming Sango guarding the door._

***End Flashback***

"Yeah, but we've only seen him for a few days every year since he went off to a school in Kyoto," Kagome replied

"Uh-huh."

"What's wrong Sango? Aren't you happy for me?" Kagome asked, not understanding her friend's "mood."

"Sure...why wouldn't I be," Sango replied, in a fake cheerful tone, before adding to herself, "except for the **lecherous** brother part..."

"Did you say something?" Kagome asked.

"No...no...nothing at all," Sango replied.

"Oh...didn't you say a cousin of yours was coming over for the summer? Maybe the both of you can stay over at my house," Kagome suggested cheerfully.

"Yeah...maybe..." Well, at least her cousin wasn't a lecher. Come to think of it, he'd probably help her get away from Miroku's wandering hand or toss Kagome's brother out the window if she asked him to. "Sure. I'll tell Mom."

"'K then. See you tomorrow! Miroku will probably get here around 10."

"Well, I'll wait for my cousin. He'll probably arrive around 1, so, you know, I'll be a bit late," Sango lied. She knew that her cousin, Inu-Yasha, had said that he'd arrive around 10, but hey, she didn't see any harm in giving herself an extra 3 hours to "show him around."

"'K then, we'll wait for you guys! Ja ne!" Kagome waved and set off for the Higurashi Shrine.

*********************************************

"Come on Inu-Yasha! Wake up!" Miroku shouted.

"WHAT?!" was the aggravated response from the bedroom.

"We have to go!" Miroku repeated himself for the 40th time.

"Correction--**you** have to go and **I** have to sleep," Inu-Yasha muttered.

"We won't make it to Tokyo at this rate," Miroku whined.

"I agree, so you'd better get a move on," Inu-Yasha replied.

"**UGHHHHH!!!!!!**" Miroku was looking for ways to wake up his sleepy roommate. Let's see...what have he **not** tried. Pillows don't work...loud noises work--but only for 2 seconds (yes, being the pathetic roommate he was, he had counted)...pots and pans just glance off the hanyou's head.

"Kami! Is there **anything** that'll wake him up?" Miroku racked his brain for things. OK, so, he's tried all the things Inu-Yasha didn't like...what does Inu-Yasha **like**? Ramen! That's it! "Inu-Yasha, I promise I'll pay for all the ramen you want during this trip." Sure enough, Inu-Yasha's head jerked up.

"Now **that's** more like it! Why didn't you just say that before? Would've saved us a lot more time you know," he said, getting dressed in lightning speed. "Now, we're gonna be late, you idiot!"

Miroku sweatdropped. Now, he's feeling **really** sorry for himself. H's just been cheated **big** by his best friend **and** will have to suffer Inu-Yasha's complaints through the whole journey.

"Why did I ever bother to bring him along?" Miroku asked himself.

"Because I had to pay for the car as well," Inu-Yasha replied.

"Oh yeah...that was why...no wonder. Nobody in their right mind, without **some** reason, would bring Inu-Yasha on a trip," he muttered.

"Heard that!" Inu-Yasha shouted back at Miroku. "Better get the bags!"

"What? I did--" Miroku looked around and found that, somehow, by miracle (or hanyou), his bags had been transferred from the trunk of the car onto the floor, in a very messy position that suggested their being thrown through the apartment window in rage. "Well, no hard enough to guess who..."

Miroku grimaced as he began dragging his stuff back to the car.

*********************************************

"So...remind me again **why **we are meeting your family?" Inu-Yasha asked. He had only found out about the "visit" halfway down the road.

"Well, it **is** **my** family," Miroku replied.

"Never mind...let me rephrase it...why am **I** meeting your family."

"Cause I told my mom about you and she wants to get to know you. Maybe you can even stay around at my place for the summer."

"No thanks, I'm staying at my cousin's place."

"What's your cousin's name? I believe it was a she, right?" Miroku asked, suddenly more interested in the information Inu-Yasha had to offer than in keeping his thoughts on the boring old road.

"Stay away pervert! You're **not** touching her," Inu-Yasha hissed.

"I'll introduce you to my sister," Miroku offered. Of course, if Inu-Yasha and Kagome gets to close, he'll always be there to stop them.

"You're disgusting. Women never held the same interest for me, as for you," Inu-Yasha replied.

"You can always learn," Miroku said, smiling, as he pulled over to a nearby gas station.

"What are you doing?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Teaching you, my friend," Miroku replied. Before Inu-Yasha could stop him, Miroku had already jumped out of the car and started flirting with a girl. Inu-Yasha sighed and sat back. Sure enough, within 5 seconds, he heard a familiar "**HENTAI!**" WHAM! BAM! He waited for the coast to clear then pulled Miroku back into the car.

"So...how about that deal?" Miroku asked hopefully. Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes and clenched his fist.

WHAM! BAM! "**HENTAI!!!!!!!**"

"I'll take that for a no," Miroku managed to whisper before passing out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow! That was a long chapter for me!

Do you guys like it? Please review!

OK, here's the scale:

0~5 reviews=1/2 page chapter

6~12 reviews=1 1/2 page chapter

13~20 reviews=2 page chapter

20~30 reviews=3 or more paged chapter

30+ reviews=more than one chapter!

In the mean time, you guys can check out my other IY fanfics on my profiles's list!

~Enchanted Kagome


	2. It's Hate at First Sight

**Summer Chaos**

by: Enchanted Kagome

**Chapter Two -- Hate at First Sight**

A/N: I'm SO sorry about not updating so soon! but I was stuck in a...well...sad mood, so I had some other inspirations...sorry! But, anyway...on with the story!

---------------

.:_Last Time_:.

_"What's your cousin's name? I believe it was a she, right?" Miroku asked, suddenly more interested in the information Inu-Yasha had to offer than in keeping his thoughts on the boring old road._

_"Stay away pervert! You're **not** touching her," Inu-Yasha hissed._

_"I'll introduce you to my sister," Miroku offered. Of course, if Inu-Yasha and Kagome gets to close, he'll always be there to stop them._

_"You're disgusting. Women never held the same interest for me, as for you," Inu-Yasha replied._

_"You can always learn," Miroku said, smiling, as he pulled over to a nearby gas station._

_"What are you doing?" Inu-Yasha asked._

_"Teaching you, my friend," Miroku replied. Before Inu-Yasha could stop him, Miroku had already jumped out of the car and started flirting with a girl. Inu-Yasha sighed and sat back. Sure enough, within 5 seconds, he heard a familiar "**HENTAI!**" WHAM! BAM! He waited for the coast to clear then pulled Miroku back into the car._

_"So...how about that deal?" Miroku asked hopefully. Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes and clenched his fist._

_WHAM! BAM! "**HENTAI!!!!!!!**"_

_"I'll take that for a no," Miroku managed to whisper before passing out._

---------------

RING! RING!

"I'll get the door, okaasan!" Kagome said, knowing it's probably her brother.

"Well, hello, my dear younger sister," Miroku said cheerfully, unlocking the door.

"Oh! Oniichan!" Kagome shouted.

"The hentai always used too many compliments," InuYasha muttered.

"I'll go get you something to eat," Kagome said to her brother, oblivious to the fact that behind her brother there stood someone else. (Very hot, may I mention? WHAM! Ok...sorry...on with the ficcy...ow...)

Miroku waved and watched his sister disappear into the kitchen.

"Now, InuYasha, if you would be so nice as to carry these to my room," Miroku dumped his stuff on the poor hanyou and left without a moments delay.

"Why you…Higurashi…" InuYasha gritted his teeth and set to carry everything upstairs, and making a mental note to kill Miroku…only after he had seen Miroku's look at his sabotaged room.

--------

"Oh…by the way, I hope you don't mind," Kagome said, "I invited Sango over."

_Ah…heaven's too nice to me_ Miroku thought to himself.

"And no, you may **not** touch her, brother of mine," Kagome said resolutely, with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Oh, come on! Even my sister trusts me that little?" Miroku pouted.

"Yes." Kagome smiled innocently and ignored her brother's hurt look. "Anyway, I'm going upstairs, k?"

"Sure," Miroku sat at the table dreaming about what 'Sango' would look like.

------

Kagome was humming to herself, but she noticed that Miroku's door was wide open.

"Funny…I thought I closed it," she said out loud.

Entering, she took 2 seconds to take in her surrounding, and…screamed.

------

"Wha…Wha…Ha…Happened?" Miroku panted as he got up the stairs.

"You! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! And WHAT did you do to my brother's room?" Kagome shouted.

InuYasha flattened his ear. "Ow! Stop your ranting wench!"

"Who are YOU calling WENCH?" Kagome's face matched the color of a tomato.

"You," InuYasha replied simply.

10…9…8…7…6… Miroku counted down for his sister to blow up.

5…4…

"You…" Kagome hissed in a menacing voice that sent chills up the hanyou.

3…2…1…

"JERK!!!!!"

_Years later, this was still known as the mysterious voice that broke down windows on three of the neighboring houses and all the cars on the street…though people are known to exaggerate…_

------

Kagome finally got over the whole 'InuYasha Disaster', as she called it. Her brother had taken an hour to explain the whole thing to her…

Ok, maybe like 2 minutes, and listened to her ranted for 58 minutes, but SAME THING!

She was just cooling off when the doorbell rang.

"It's probably Sango with her cousin," Kagome told Miroku, and went to the door.

"Hey Sango!"

"Hey Kagome! And this is my cousin…"

"Hello, I'm…" Kagome trailed off.

The strand of silver hair that floated across her face was too familiar for her comfort…__

-------

Wow! That was a long chapter for me!

Do you guys like it? Please review!

In the mean time, you guys can check out my other IY fanfics on my profiles's list!

Enchanted Kagome


End file.
